


How the Weasleys Do It

by KateKintail



Series: The Great Beyond [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasleys’ take on a certain kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Weasleys Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters or world or anything like that! I make no money at all from this! 
> 
> Prompt: Kink--bondage
> 
> Author Notes: Written for the Harry Potter May Madness community in 2013. I’m going to try to set all my stories this month in my “The Great Beyond” series (though I probably won't write them in any particular order): http://archiveofourown.org/series/35656

The beautiful silk scarves were soft against his wrists as Bill squirmed in bed. It wouldn’t be so bad if Fleur weren’t straddling him. With a long peacock feather in her hand. And a mischievous smile on her face. 

“Je t’adore,” she murmured. She almost always lapsed exclusively into French when turned on. And nothing turned her on as much as being in control. In the bedroom. With Bill. 

The tip of the feather swirled around his chest then tickled downward. He squirmed again and his cock brushed her satin underwear. 

“Oh…” Fleur closed her eyes, whispering, “J’ai envie de toi desesperement.”

*

“I don’t know about this…” Lee said as George wrapped the red rope around him. He shifted a bit in the chair as the rope zig-zagged around his chest, trapping his arms to his side and binding him to the chair. 

“What don’t you like about it?” George asked, winding the rope around his lover’s dark cock then around the seat of the chair and Lee’s thighs. 

Lee cocked his head, as it was in fact the only thing left that he could move. “I don’t like feeling trapped. I thought it would be fun… but it’s not.” He chewed his lower lip. “I don’t like it after all.”

George finished and stepped back, surveying his work. Lee was completely bound to the chair and he looked absolutely marvelous like that. Helpless. At George’s mercy. And not at all comfortable. 

“But you haven’t seen the latest development of this product yet. That’s the reason I wanted to test it out tonight.” George dropped to his knees and kissed Lee’s thigh. Then he began nibbling at the rope. 

Lee grinned. “Candy?”

“Cherry,” George confirmed, with a wink. 

“Fuck, I love the way your mind works.”

*

“Please, Harry?” 

Harry wavered beside the bed. He looked at Ginny in her lacy black negligee, lying back against the crisp white sheets. He knew how eager she was; she’d been asking about this for months now. But he lowered his wand. “I’m sorry, Gin. It’s too close to the Imperious curse. I just can’t do it.” 

Ginny smiled. “That’s all right.” She welcomed him back into bed.

*

Charlie circled Neville, taking slow, meaningful steps. Neville whimpered into the ball gag in his mouth, wriggling slightly as his restraints gave just the perfect amount so he was held but not hurt. His hands were bound together at the small of his back. His ankles were both clamped with a rod in-between to keep them spread wide. And the butt plug twitched as Neville clenched and unclenched repeatedly. 

“Don’t you dare relax!” he commanded, swinging the riding crop down and striking the plump arse before him. 

Neville moaned, not sure he would be able to hold out much longer but desperately wanting to make this last as long as possible.

*

“This isn’t exactly how the books describe it,” Hermione said, inspecting the paraphernalia Ron had spread out on their bed. 

“Books?” Ron repeated. “As in ‘more than one’?”

She nodded, her finger tracing the cat o’ nine tails and then withdrawing with trepidation. “Of course. It’s best to learn as much as you can about a subject before trying it.”

Ron’s arms wrapped around her from behind, and she leaned back into him, her head fitting comfortably in the spot against his chest, shoulder, neck, and chin. He held her close, nuzzling his face into her frizzy brown hair. “Maybe that’s the problem. Maybe you read so much about it that the excitement’s gone?”

A shrug. That seemed possible. “So what happens now?”

“Now,” he said, his voice filled with promise, eagerness. “Now we forget all about what the books say and we give ourselves some practical lessons.” His hand reached out for the blindfold.

*

Percy swung in the air, his hands tied to a bar about a foot above his head. A harness around his middle ensured he keep his form, his body bent at such an angle to show off his well-lubed arsehole. His legs were bent at the knees and spread wide. 

His partner grasped the metal bar above them both, using it for leverage as he thrust in and out, sending Percy swinging back and forth a bit. The man’s fingers grazed his and, without thinking about it, they instinctively linked fingers, holding hands. 

The thrusts were powerful, deep, strong. And every time Percy suspected he might lose it, his partner would change it up a little, bring in a movement or technique so unexpected and pleasurable Percy couldn’t help but cry out.

As far as playrooms went, this was one of the better ones he’d ever been in.


End file.
